Not so normal after all
by strawberryshini
Summary: Just a normal day in the world...until two girls and their room randomly appear in the middle of the street...and can't get home.  Mild language.
1. Our arrival

A/N: My first Fanfic! Well, not really, but the first one that I deem good enough to post.

Do I really need to put the disclaimer on here? Really? If I owned Bleach, do you really think that I would be sitting on the floor in my room, at one o'clock in the morning, typing on a Mac that has been revived by a less-than-professional computer expert (my old school's librarian's boyfriend) after a serious hard-drive burnout? No. 'Nuff said.

Anyway, I have this bad habit of making existing characters extremely OOC, because I can't recreate a personality. So, yeah. Please don't yell at me if the Bleach guys are OOC; I won't be able to fix it.

Anyway, enough with my random ranting (I had about five sentences that I cut out of my disclaimer), on with the story!

* * *

><p>(Italics – English)<p>

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Normal – Japanese)

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair in my best friend's room, facing her computer. The simple black desktop computer, with its simple black rectangular monitor, and its simple black Dell keyboard and mouse, was currently playing Diablo 2, a very violent and bloody game. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around my upper right arm; it was so that the carnies at the carnival we went to just before wouldn't bug me too much about a very large, ugly scratch right there. My slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length dirty blond hair was pulled back in a messy low ponytail, it had been necessary for going on the incredible loopy rides. Hair in my face on said rides would drive me even more insane then I already am. My left hand resting on the number keys from one to four on the keyboard, my right hand clicking erratically on (and around) giant things with four arms and four different weapons, my friend looked over from the bed, where she was sitting, writing (probably another fan fiction), and pointedly said; <em>"You'll never win by fighting like that. You fight randomly. You actually have to click on the guy to attack it."<em> This is the girl who had been playing this game for eight years at least. I had just started the other day.

"_Yeah_, Onee-san?" I said, still in the middle of a big fight, turning my head slightly but never taking my eyes off the screen_. "Apparently I fight like _Ichigo,_ no plan, running into all the fighting and randomly starting to swing my weapon around."_

_"Apparently," she said.  
><em>

At this we both launched into a recitation of Brian Regan's Stupid in School skit.

"_Wow, we are so weird,"_ she said, with slight awe in her voice.

"_You're just figuring this out now?"_ I asked. _"Oh! Look! A Dirk__ (1__)!"_ We both cracked up at this, neither of us feeling the slight jerk-like motion the whole room made, slightly like a small earthquake, until a heavy glass sculpture of three dolphins leaping out of a wave on a shelf above my head decided to make it's presence known, by falling. Fast. My friend had no time to react, to call my name, to say, _"Watch out!"_ Before the thing was in my closed hand, and we were both recovering from the shock of what almost happened.

"_Whoa, what the hell just happened?"_ I asked, staring at the good-sized glass sculpture that I had just stopped from giving me a major concussion (and from breaking her computer off the rebound).

_"How the hell should I know?"_ She replied, in just as much shock as I was. I lowered the glass figurine onto the desk in front of me.

That's when the knock came. It was soft at first, then slowly got louder and louder as we stared at the hollow wooden door. My friend went to open the door, irritated at her little siblings, she was sure they where who where knocking. But of course as she swung the door open and yelled _"What! What do you want!"_ she slowly turned back to me. _"Uh, Kyrie__ (2)__, it's the strawberry. No! I'm serious!" _she bounced back from the door as a voice both of us recognized well spoke in fast Japanese, not that we couldn't understand what they where saying. Years of obsession lead us both to learn fluent Japanese.

"They're speaking English, I think!" the voice yelled.

I popped my head around the door frame to call back to the strawberry. "Hey! Ichigo! Strawberry! We both speak Japanese too! Strawberry! Come back here!" I almost stepped out into the street before I caught myself, but then I realized, _"_Onee-san!_ We're in the middle of the street! Grab my bag and save what you want to keep!"_ I told her while jumping back inside the door long enough to grab my slightly beat-up Mac laptop and bring it safely to the side of the road before jumping back in the detached room to help my friend carry all of her manga books, then we brought her computer out, and we barely had time to grab our (fake) kimonos and their obi's before the whole room was obliterated by a hollow stepping on it.

"_Holy shit!"_ I yelled. _"Did you see that? I swear to the Shinigami__ (3) __that a hollow just smashed your room!"_

"_Aw crap."_ She replied. _"What do we do now?"_

I knew exactly what she meant. We were sitting on the side of a road; with the Shinigami know how many manga books (all but one in English, the other in Japanese), two Kimonos, a Mac laptop, and all the pieces and cords to a plain black computer with nowhere to go.

* * *

><p>1 – Dirk – a mini sword you can use in the Diablo 2 game, a little inside joke between my friend and me.<p>

2 – Kyrie – not my real name, just some random name I'm using to hold the place of my real name. (I'll introduce myself later as a different (Japanese) name; which is also not my real name.)

3 – "Swear to the Shinigami" – My friend and I are both atheists, and have decided that we are going to replace the word "God" and "Lord" with "The Shinigami", and "Jesus" with "Ichigo".

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Here we are?

Well, here's chapter two. Hope you like it!

C'me on, review! Please? Imma use the same excuse I've seen almost everywhere, it helps me remember to update!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach. If I did, I would not be using a 1998 Dell to play games on.

* * *

><p>(Italics – English)<p>

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey! Where the hell'd the strawberry go?" <strong>Payton's voice echoed in my mind, she was sitting on the side of the road, next to me, on top of her computer.

"**'S a good question," **I replied. **"Oh, wait. 'S probably fighting with the hollow."**

"**Right. So, what now?" **Payton asked.

"Looks like you two need some assistance," another familiar voice called out from behind us. We turned, and yelled at the same time.

"Hat-and-clogs!" that was me.

"Kisuke!" that was Payton.

"Whoa, You guys know me! Awesome! So, what are your names?" Kisuke asked.

There was a slight pause as we communicated telepathically for a second.

"'M Kenichi," I said.

"But that's a guy's name!" Kisuke complained.

I gave him my famous _not-quite-death-glare-but-you-are-getting-close_ glare. "Yeah?" I asked. "Gotta problem with that?"

Kisuke looked slightly frightened at my glare, but he simply held his fan in front of his face and said, "No, not at all! And your name is?" he avoided my gaze after that.

"Ageha," Payton replied.

"Ah, you certainly are a butterfly."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Ok! So I see that you both need a place to stay! So, Come stay with me!"

"On what grounds?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why?" I asked again.

"You have no where else to go."

"And?"

"And…Oh! You can see hollows!"

"There you go!"

"Ok, now if you'll excuse me, I need to erase that person's memories." Kisuke started off in the direction that Ichigo left.

"Wait! I yelled. Has a Shinigami by the name of Kuchiki Rukia come to the Real World yet?"

"Huh? She's supposed to come?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, no."

When Kisuke was gone, Payton, or rather Ageha, looked at me.

"_Why did you let him go?"_

"_Don't you get it,_ Ageha_? We came before the series starts!"_

* * *

><p>And there's chapter two! Don't worry; I hate it when people rewrite the books almost exactly, so I won't do that. Anyway, RR!


	3. First day of school

Sooo….here's chapter 3.

I'd like to thank Pastry Queen for adding this story to her favorites AND her story alert!

Disclaimer: If you need one, you need an IQ test.

(Italics – English)

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

"So you two are foreign exchange students?" a slightly interested Mizurio asked.

"Kind of," Ageha replied. "More like none of the schools in the United States would take her again." She jerked her thumb behind her, where I was standing in the middle of a fistfight in which I was clearly outnumbered, but undoubtedly winning. Even Ichigo, who had burst out of a door with Chad, following the guys who I was now beating up, was just standing, watching. "She did that on the first day of every school she ever went to, all for some different reason. Eventually, all schools knew her by name, and wouldn't accept her."

"So you came here?" A terrified Keigo asked, half hiding behind Mizurio.

"Yeah. We both knew fluent Japanese before our parents decided to send us here, and that was one of the deciding factors." Because of our physic link, I was listening to our cover story that Ageha was clearly, at least to me, making this up on the spot. The whole thing about no schools accepting me, that was true, the fight thing, also true, but the rest was all made up. **"Am I doing good?"**

"**On the cover story? Yeah. 'S nice how you're addin' the truth in with the lies there. Makes it more believable than if it's all lies."**

"**Okay, thanks. Good luck over there."**

"**I could kick these guys with one arm tied behind my back."**

Then the principal came out the doors to were we where. The thugs scattered, but not before I could get to Ageha and the two boys. I stood facing the principal, who was now facing Ichigo, thinking that he started the fight. Ageha grabbed my shoulder, I looked behind me, and she nodded and gave me her digital camera. Sliding it gingerly in my pocket, I strode up to the three (Chad was still standing there), and asked what was going on.

"This one got in another fight. This has nothing to do with you," The Principal said, with a note of faked authority in his voice.

"'S has everything to do with me, and nothing to do with 'im," I announced, real, strong authority in mine, even with my laid-back accent. He noticed.

"I don't believe you. Why should I?" He raised his voice, feeling that it would intimidate me.

"'Cause I have this." I grabbed the camera out of my pocket, and showed the video of the thugs attacking me to the principal. "'Nd 'cause 't was self-defense, you can't get mad at me."

The video ended, the principal apologized, the bell rang, and we all went to class. The same class.

I sat in the very back of the class, my favorite song on an infinite loop playing in one ear, the earbud well hidden by my thick hair, on a new iPod I had bought the other day, from money I borrowed from Kisuke. I had reassured him that I would work for him until I paid it off. The songs though, were all illegally downloaded.

I was thinking. Not about the class. About the future. I literally knew exactly what was going to happen and when. I watched, intrigued, as my thoughts danced across my mind in perfect beat to the song I was listening to. It's really hard to explain, but I knew that Ageha, who was near the front of the class, near Uryuu, understood perfectly, and was storing this interesting thing in her well-educated mind for future reference.

The thing I was witnessing in my own mind confused me, but I watched anyway, and somehow, even with my eyes closed, none of the teachers seemed to notice.

Chapter 3! Yay! Anyway, for those of you wondering, the song that was hinted was Secret by One Republic. I really did have it on an infinite loop while writing this.


	4. Handsignals and basic training

And…*drum roll*…Chapter 4!

Pastry Queen: Thanks! I know it's short, I'm not good at longer chapters, but I'll try!

Thank you, lugiagirl98 and The Literary Lord, for adding this to their favorites!

Disclaimer: Really? No, really? You're kidding, right?

(Italics – English)

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

"OK! Guess what girls! I've decided to start training you!" Kisuke randomly appeared one early Saturday morning. Ageha was already awake, and doing something on her computer, which we found a makeshift desk for, and she was exited for something to do. All I did, though, was roll over irritably and wave my hand in the air as if swatting flies. Ageha knew what that meant, that I was not to be disturbed, but Kisuke, on the other hand, was still ignorant to my hand signals. "Oh, come on, Kenichi, if what you said is true, then we don't have too long before Kuchiki comes!" He walked over to where I was lying on the floor, and nudged me with his foot. I waved my hand again, and again he nudged me. The next thing he, or Ageha, knew, he was sitting dazed after sliding down the wall he crashed into. I immediately fell back asleep.

Two hours later, I woke up and, not seeing Ageha, searched for her presence. I finally sensed her excitement under the store. After a short search, I found and climbed down the ladder to the training grounds. There, Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Ageha, and a familiar black cat were waiting. They were all sitting in a circle, with a space left for me next to Ageha and Ururu. As I stepped and sat cross-legged into the gap, Kisuke began talking about detecting spiritual pressure. Feeling a lot like I was in school on a weekend, I started not paying attention. That is, until I heard a certain pattern, a beat, to what Kisuke was saying. He spoke normally and naturally, but there was almost a musical quality to how he was talking. I actually started paying attention to him, the closest thing to paying attention to a teacher I had done in years. Ageha noticed. She didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Kisuke, but, just like in the classroom, she stored this newfound interest in her mind for later.

After a long explanation, and a short practice session, Ageha and I were both able to sense spiritual pressure very well. I needed none, but Kisuke and Ururu started training Ageha in hand-to-hand, while Tessai and Jinta started training me in swordsmanship. Meanwhile, Yoruichi snuck back to the Soul Society. We trained for hours, and when we finally finished, and where let upstairs, it was around eleven thirty at night. Kisuke crashed immediately. Ageha and I, having recently had a huge contest with all of our friends to see who could pull the most consecutive all-nighters, stayed up until two in the morning. I wondered if my favorite chat site still worked, even though we where technically not even in the same world anymore. The next morning, I woke from an uninterrupted sleep, and we trained again. This continued every weekend, until one Saturday, when Kisuke announced something important.

"Guess what! I have trained you both to the point where you can easily finish your training in ten days! So, now all we have to do is to wait!"

"**When does the series start?"**

"**Hmm? Oh! Mid-May, I think."**

"**Do you think that it'll be the anime or the manga?**

"**I dunno, maybe it'll be a mix? I guess we'll find out."**

This is kind of a shorter chapter, and kinda rushed, but at least I got two up in two days, right? I'll start the actual Bleach storyline next chapter!

I had this written before Pastry Queen reviewed, so the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Anyway, unless I get writer's block, which it very possible, expect the next chapter somewhere between later today and this Saturday.


	5. Strawberry, Fishbone D, and Hexipodas

Chapter 5! I'm seriously impressed with myself, I'm updating really fast…

_**Beware! This chapter contains some spoilers! You have been warned!**_

So, this chapter will be based off of the first two chapters in the manga, just thought you'd like to know.

Pastry Queen: Heh, I actually found something that kinda works for Writer's Block…Write a bunch of beginnings to stories, over a period of time. They don't have to be great, but good enough that you could add onto it later. Then, when you have somewhere between five and ten, force yourself to write at least a sentience a day to each one. I don't know why, but I do know that it works…XD

lugiagirl98: Thanks!

Disclaimer: All I own are my three crappy computers!

(Italics – English)

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

Ageha and I waited impatiently for that day in mid-may when Rukia came, and gave Ichigo his powers. Apparently, because we told Kisuke of Rukia's arrival, he had more time to work on her gigai. We knew, because we, well, I, where total Bleach nerds, that Rukia's gigai would slowly stop responding very well with her soul because the gigai was sucking her power. So Kisuke made it so she wouldn't notice, that it would keep responding perfectly with her soul. This kind of creeped us out, not to mention the fact that a girl we both knew the personality to well was lying seemingly dead on a table, made us both stop going into the back room. Then, early one Friday morning, _"Ageha, do you feel that?"_ I asked.

"_Yeah, do you think that it's her? I've definitely never felt this one before. So, it'll be, tomorrow night, right? This part's always confused me."_

"_No, it'll be tonight. Yeah, I had to look it up. It'll be tonight."_

"_Should we tell _Kisuke_?"_

"_Nah, not only 's't two-thirty in the morning, but I'm sure 'e'll be able to feel it too, once 'e wakes up, that is."_

"_You're right. Shall we?"_

"_Yea, 'e have a big day tomorrow."_

We went to school as usual, nothing killing my fighting spirit, Ageha covering for me when something went slightly wrong, and when we finally got out of school and to the shop that afternoon, we where so ready for Rukia to get here.

Knowing that we had to wait until at least seven-thirty before we could even consider leaving for Ichigo's family clinic, Ageha and I passed the homework-less Friday afternoon playing Green Day and other famous American bands as loud as our external speakers, which we borrowed from Kisuke, would allow. Which was, as you would expect, pretty dang loud.

After a three-hour long jam fest and using our wooden katanas for guitars, Kisuke suddenly pounded on our door.

"Girls! Do you see what time it is? It's seven-forty! It's time to go!"

We both jumped, and Ageha, who had just put on American Idiot, stopped the music and muted the speakers. By which I mean she completely unplugged them from the wall.

So off we went, to hide in the bushes of the Kurosaki residence's neighbor's front yard, to watch the dramatic first chapter unfold. We heard some thudding, and Rukia's confused voice as Ichigo kicked her, and she realized that he could see her. Then there was a brief pause, before more crashing had signaled the father's entrance. A longer pause took place, then another crash, undoubtedly the table flying across the room. Then a slight yell, and a really long pause, Rukia must have gotten her drawings out and was explaining the Shinigami's job to Ichigo. We all shrunk back further into the bushes, drawing in our reiatsu as best we could, as the hollow named Fishbone D. crashed through the street. We watched, flinching, as the hollow broke through the wall, and Isshin, not knowing what was going on at the moment, fell to the ground after a particularly nasty blow. It managed to hit Karin pretty hard before she made her way up the stairs to warn Ichigo, and, out of lively targets, grabbed Yuzu. That was when Rukia came flying down the stairs, Ichigo tumbling after her, and saw the hollow. Ichigo got to his feet, stunning Rukia, and startling Kisuke in the process, and managed to break the Kido that bound him. Grabbing a bat, Ichigo ran after the hollow. The hollow knocked Ichigo away, breaking the bat, and charged after Ichigo, Yuzu still in its hand. Rukia sliced its arm, making Yuzu fall, and Ichigo caught her. Here was a small dialogue between Shinigami and Half human, which resulted in the Shinigami flying across the road. Then Ichigo tried to give his soul to the hollow, which caused Rukia to sacrifice herself for him. A few interactions, and an internal debate later, and my favorite lines where upon us. Ageha and I, having practiced this so many times, it's not even funny, looked at each other and smiled.

"Give me the sword, Soul Reaper!" I whispered at exactly the same time as Ichigo. "We'll try your plan."

Ageha smiled, exactly like Rukia, and whispered back, "It's not 'Soul Reaper.' I am Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh, Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meetchya. Let's pray this won't be our last meeting," I mumbled.

"The hollow's coming. We must hurry," Ageha continued.

There was a pause in the dialogue as the hollow approached and Ichigo grabbed Rukia's zanpaku-tou.

"Ready?" Ichigo and I said together.

"Yes," Ageha and Rukia replied.

Then Rukia stabbed Ichigo with her zanpaku-tou, and Kisuke looked back at us, and mumbled something about that being really creepy. Ageha and I smiled at each other, and just sat back and watched the rest of the fight in peace.

When the hollow was defeated, Ichigo passed out. That's when we stepped forward. We had planned this before, knowing that Rukia knew Kisuke, but not us. Kisuke walked up behind Rukia, and when she turned around, her wounds where not a pretty sight. He talked to her for a second in a hushed voice, and then called to us. We stepped out into the view of the de-powered soul reaper, ready to help her to the store, where Tessai, Ururu and Jinta where waiting, and would begin healing her before giving her the gigai. Supporting the injured girl between us, we began working our way back to the store, leaving Kisuke behind to replace Yuzu's and Karin's memories, heal the whole family, carry Ichigo back to his room, and explain some things to Isshin, who would want to know what happened.

When we made it back to Urahara Shoten, Rukia had already passed out, and Tessai was waiting to heal her. We waited for either Kisuke to come back, or Rukia to wake up, which ever came first. It so happened that Rukia's violet eyes jerked open the second Kisuke opened the door, so we didn't have to wait too long. Here was when Kisuke gave Rukia her gigai, and enrolled her in our school. She was given a bed in our room for the time being, and Ageha, Rukia and I all knew that this was the last time she would use it in a while. Slowly falling asleep, we waited excitedly for the next day.

Ageha sat surrounded by our normal friends, talking, looking concerned when Mizuiro told everyone about the "truck" that crashed into Ichigo's house last night. I have to admit, that girl is a damn good actress. Rukia and I waited toward the back of the class, where no one could hear us talking. We talked about the Soul Society, zanpaku-tou, other Shinigami, and Rukia was surprised at how knowledgeable I was. Then, Ichigo walked in. He sat in his seat, and Rukia tapped him on the shoulder, and an amusing scene unfolded.

I snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear in a really bad British accent, "Ageha and I know what you are, Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami. We watched the hollow you called fish face become fish food!" Ageha groaned, put her head in her hands, and shook her head. Ichigo though, looked downright freaked out, mostly because of what I had said and the fact that Rukia's here, but also because Ageha was half way across the room, and still seemed to hear exactly what I whispered in his ear.

Ichigo lead our little group out to the courtyard, where no one could hear us talking. There, Ichigo questioned Rukia about why she wasn't gone, and Ageha and me about how much we knew. Ageha, Rukia and I heard Rukia's soul pager go off, but Ichigo seemed not to notice. There was a slight pause, where Rukia looked at us, and through an unspoken promise, we all nodded. Rukia yelled at Ichigo, and knocked him out of his body. We waited until they where gone, and I carried his body, which was surprisingly light, and Ageha grabbed her cell phone, in which a text from Kisuke displayed the location of the hollow named Hexipodas, one that was not a huge threat, but still needed to be taken care of. The importance of this scene was not the hollow itself, but Ichigo's pledge to help Rukia. This took place, I gave Ichigo his body back, and we all went to the park, to help Ichigo train.

Whoa! This one is almost twice the length of the other ones! I'm happy with this one.

Expect the next one sometime between early tomorrow morning, and this Thursday!


	6. Here comes Acidwire, Here comes Acidwire

Now into Orihime, and her hollow, Acidwire! Does anybody else notice how there are three (and the beginning of one) hollows in the first book…then Grand Fisher…then no more until Uyruu breaks the bait? Then there's no more until the end of the Soul Society Arc? And in the Bountou arc (anime only), there aren't any hollows there either? Then in the stupid Zanpaku-tou filler arc in the middle of the arrancar arc…there aren't any there either…and the same with the newest arc, the mod soul arc…there aren't any there either? I can't really say anything about the arrancar arc…there's a certain type of hollow everywhere you turn then…but in most of the other arcs, the only hollow around is Hichi? Anybody else think this is kinda weird?

Disclaimer: All I own is my broken Wii…

(Italics – English)

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

I jerked my head around, trying to locate a sound. Ageha looked at me, a bottle of Whiteout, a pen, and a white ball full of pepper in her hands. A sulking Rukia was hidden high in a tree, I was sitting on the picnic table, Ageha sat on the bench of the table, and Ichigo was a way away, facing me as I threw the completed white balls at him to hit with the bat he had in his hands, Rukia's pitching machine being unloaded one by one by Ageha. I stared into the distance, in the direction that Orihime would appear later. I was known for my extraordinary hearing, and Ageha knew it.

"What? What is it?" Ageha asked, with a hushed voice.

"I think," I paused, closed my eyes, and turned my left ear toured the spot that I was facing moments before. I listened to the first soft screech, then a louder screech, a thud, and the acceleration of a car. "Yea. Orihime, just got, 'ell, you know." I let Ageha finish the unsaid sentience.

"How much longer?"

"Soon."

"Got an idea?"

"When do I not? Rukia! Ge'own 'ere!"

As soon as Rukia was out of the tree, I set us all up for a four-player version of baseball. I had grabbed one of Rukia's non-pepper balls, Whiteout, and a red Sharpie. I had made it look exactly like a baseball. I stood where the pitcher would, and put the ball down. Dragging my foot in the dirt, I made a scaled-down version of a baseball field, with only two bases, but the same amount of running. I explained the rules quickly to Rukia and Ichigo, that tit was pretty much the same as baseball, but with four players instead of however many they usually play with. I told everyone to look as if Rukia and I dragged Ichigo and Ageha here to play, and we've been doing it for a while. I scribbled on a piece of paper, now our score sheet, and shoved it in my pocket. Ichigo, who happened to have the bat, stood at the Home plate, Rukia off to his side, I at the pitcher's mound, Ageha where the third base would be. I pitched, Ichigo hit the ball, and Ageha moved to catch it. When Ichigo slid into the base, Orihime came jogging down to us.

"What are you guys doing?" Orihime asked.

"Playin' baseball," I responded.

This next part went on too slowly, but when Ichigo asked Orihime if he should walk her home, I answered for her.

"Ichigo! You idiot. You 'on't ask a 'urt 'irl if she WANTS you to walk 'er 'ome, you DO it, damn it," I snapped. Here I shoved him forward, and when he looked back, I had my '_don't you DARE try to contradict what I just said_'look on my face. His scowl deepened, and he turned and walked to Orihime's apartment. "I was always so pissed when 'e didn't walk 'er 'ome," I muttered so only Ageha heard. She smiled, and we all went our respective ways.

"'ey! Kisuke! We're gunn'go 'n watch Ichi's fight with Orihime's Brother!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Ok! Don't hurt yourselves!" A response was heard.

"Us? 'Urt ourselves? You're kidding right?" I shouted. A low chuckle was my only reply.

"Ok, 'e's insane. But 'e already knew that, 'uh?" I glanced at Ageha as we left the small, unknown candy shop. Her dark brown hair was down and wavy, she had taken a bath and let it dry naturally. Her deep blue eyes showed more emotion than mine did, as always, but of course, a best friend could read you like a book. Especially when said best friends have a strong physic link. She was the only one who could even begin to understand me. For that, I'm grateful.

"Yeah. I figured it out when he showed up for the first time in the anime. By the way, you have no train of thought. At least, not one with a straight track." She smiled at me. I smirked.

We got to Orihime's place a while before the hollow, knocking on her door, not surprised when we saw Tatsuki behind her.

"Oh! We could have a party!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ageha played along. **"All we need now is Ichigo, Rukia, your three-year dead brother, and some blood!"**

I snickered, and Orihime looked at me. "What? Yea, a party. 'Hat sounds 'ike a 'ood 'ime."

We sat there for a while, eating, talking and having an all-around good time, when Orihime's stuffed bear fell off its perch on her bookshelf. Ageha and I watched as Orihime's soul was ripped from her body. Tatsuki was thrown across the room, Ageha and I seemingly invisible to the giant half-snake thing. It reached for Orihime, but Ichigo blocked him.

"Now. Now it's a party," I laughed.

Ichigo turned around, Orihime saw him, and everything from there on went exactly like the manga.

When it was all over, Rukia used the Kiokuchikan on Orihime and Tatsuki, and I looked at her and said, "You know, that was completely pointless. Eventually, she'll remember everything. She'll be a valuable asset, but I think I've said too much now."

Rukia, Ichigo, and Ageha all looked at me. "What? Wha'd I do?"

"You dropped the accent!" Ichigo mumbled.

"Eh? So I did'id I? Oh, well. 'S back now. Gotta problem?" I chuckled and jumped out of the second-story room from the big gaping hole in the wall. Landing smoothly, I ran off into the darkness.

"I'd better go with her," I heard Ageha sigh. "See you guys tomorrow."

There was a mumble of agreement and I heard Ageha drop to the ground. She ran up next to me, and stood quietly as I listened to Ichigo and Rukia's conversation as they jumped across the rooftops back to the clinic.

"So?" Ageha asked.

"Jus' talkin' 'bout 'ow weird I am."

"Gotcha."

Yeah, a little shorter than the other one, but I had that long author's note at the beginning. For those of you who find it hard to read Kenichi's accent, she drops it later. I'm one of you, I can barely read it. With that said, I'm going to be mean, and say that I'm not going to update until (unless) I get five reviews for this chapter alone. So, click that button!


	7. Omg! The bird!

So…I must've gotten five reviews or something…'Cause here's the next chapter!

Thank you; i am veeery bored and Aino-Rekishi, for putting this story on alert!

Thank you, i am veeery bored, for the author alert!

i am veeery bored: Hahaha! Yeah, hi, Ageha/Payton! I must've made you read the first chapter at least? Anyway…the accent I guess could be considered a really bad British accent, I was going for more of a laid-back kind of accent…but didn't I have some kind of bad British accent back in the third chapter? Hmm. Japanese with a British accent...must sound weird…

Pastry Queen: Yeah, I'm having trouble understanding it myself, and I was the one who wrote it!

lugiagirl98: Thank you!

Aino-Rekishi: XD I was going for more of a laid-back accent…but I guess that is what Gin's is, huh?

And the last review was…me. XD I reviewed myself just so I could post. lol

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN BLEACH! Along with Harry Potter, the Warriors series, and the HammerMill paper company. (If you didn't see the sarcasm in that…I don't know what to say.)

(Italics – English)

(Bold – our little telepathic thing we have going)

(Bold italics – zanpaku-tou)

(Normal – Japanese)

"_What's next?" _Ageha stretched while sitting in an office chair by her computer. _"You know that you're the only one I know who's memorized the entire Bleach storyline."_

I chuckled from the floor, where I was trying to crack my stiff back. _"'E 'ird, I 'ink. 'E 'ird annoys me. I dunno why."_

She grinned at me. _"So, that means we're going up to the roof to have lunch today?"_

"_Yup. 'aven't been up 'ere yet, 'ave we?"_

"_Nope." _She glanced at her clock._ "Crap! We're going to be late! Let's go!"_

We got ready and she ran out the door, while I followed at a slower pace. We got to the classroom right before the first bell. She was out of breath. We sat through the class, I wasn't paying attention, like normal, and when the lunch bell rang, we followed Ichigo and Rukia up to the roof. There we were joined by Mizuiro, and an overexcited, as usual, Keigo. Then the thug, or as Ichigo put it, the drag queen, showed up. I had my ear buds in, my eyes closed, and was bobbing my head to the song I was listening to, and when I looked up, the thug was staring at me, giving off a vibe of hatred. I glared at him, and he glared at me.

"Wha's your problem, Dingus?" I asked. Ageha giggled slightly, and he turned his glare on her. I got up, my iPod shifting slightly in my pocket, and the jack was dislodged. The built-in speaker was playing Eye of the Tiger, which no one but Ageha and I understood. She giggled again, and I faced the thug. He was advancing. Not to me, not to Ichigo, but to Ageha. "Hey! Bastard! Leave her outta this!" I punched him, and he flew across the roof and down the stairs. Somehow everyone looked surprised, even Ageha, who saw me do that a hundred times in the U.S. Then Chad showed up. "'Ey, buddy! You missed all the fun!" I announced. He grunted.

He put his birdcage down. Everyone gathered around him, to look at his bird. Ichigo asked his questions, Rukia assured him, and school resumed.

Later that day, Ageha and I sat in a park, nearby Ichigo's family clinic. I listened, and Ageha tracked reiatsu.

"D'ja catch 'at? Chat jus' lef' 'is 'oom. 'E'll be runin' all ni'."

"Yeah. So now all we have to do now, is wait?"

"Yea. Wai'. My leas' favori' 'ing 'o do."

"**How are we going to get out of class?"** Ageha asked, while we where surrounded by our friends.

"**I 'ot Kisuke 'o 'elp us wi' 'Is. You'll 'ee 'oon."**

The bell rang, the teacher walked in, Ichigo ran out, and my phone went off. I pretended to check the number, I already knew who it was, and apologized to the teacher, saying that I had to take the call. I answered, Kisuke laughed, said he did as I asked, and called me. He hung up after that.

"_What! Are you kidding?" _ I roared. Quickly remembering to switch back to Japanese, I continued into the phone, where nobody was answering. "How is she? What exactly happened? — I see. Should we…? — Ok, see you there." I hung up and turned to Ageha. "Sakura's in the hospital, she has a heart failure. We've gotta get down there! I'm sorry," I added to the teacher as Ageha jumped up and ran out of the room with me.

"Nice cover! Who called you?"

"Kisuke. I tol' you 'at I 'ot 'im 'o 'elp us."

"We've got to thank him when we get back," Ageha muttered, running after Ichigo. We actually caught up with him, or rather, Ageha did, and I ran a few steps behind her. Rukia caught up with us, and we all chased Chad and his bird for a while. Then Karin showed up. There was a small debate over who should take her home, and Ageha finally got sick of it and volunteered, because she could run the fastest. She took Karin, who had passed out during our argument, and quickly disappeared from sight. The rest of us chased after the Chad, his bird, and Shrieker.

I ran steadily, with Karin in my arms. I thought for a second about what would happen if the hollow that ate two shinigami killed Kenichi. I shook my head, and pushed the thought away, focusing on running. I counted my footsteps. Pound. One. Pound. Two. Pound. Three. Then Karin stirred in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Who are you?" She mumbled.

"I'm one of Ichigo's friends from school," I answered.

"Can you see ghosts too?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going back to him later?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. There's something I need you to tell him." Karin told me the parakeet boy's last living memory, and I listened quietly, running all the while. I never stopped until we got to the clinic. The door was unlocked, thank the Shinigami, and I laid Karin in her bed. When that was done, I proceeded to jump out of Ichigo's window, running back to the group, all the while hoping that I wasn't too late.

Chad, Rukia and I were hiding from the hollow and Rukia and I where watching Ichigo fight it, when Ageha slid across a nearby building's roof.

"'ow'd you 'et up 'ere?" I asked.

"Tell you later. Status?"

"'Most done."

"Good."

"'D 'e 'ell you 'e 'ing wi' 'e 'ird?"

"Duh."

Rukia looked at us, dumbfounded.

"Wha'?" I asked.

"How did you understand that last sentence?" she was looking at Ageha.

"Uh, I don't know, years of being around her and her accent? She said, 'did she tell you the thing with the bird?'" Rukia looked at us, obviously confused, but also too afraid to ask.

"Yea. We're 'at in sync."

So the fight continued, and with the final blow, it was over. Then we all stood around the birdcage, and (all but Chad) watched Ichigo perform Konso on the soul in the bird, after reassuring him that his mother would be waiting on the other side.

Ok, so I got some mixed results with the whole accent thing…I'll tell you what, during the filler episodes (not the whole filler arcs), and random humorous parts in the storyline, she'll get it back, but when we are with the storyline, she'll drop it. Does that work for everybody?

It's so weird…none of the authors I have stories alerted to have updated recently…is this happening to anyone else?


	8. Kon's not so epic entrance!

"We're on chapter, what?" Ageha asked, for the thirtieth time.

I sighed, and replied, "'Er'een."

Ageha looked at me. "You know, you should really kill the accent. People can't understand you."

I sighed again. "Fine. If it'll make you happy."

"It will. So, what's happening?"

"Why don't we just wait for a while, huh?"

Ageha looked at me, obviously annoyed at the fact that I wouldn't tell her what was going on. I heard Tessai tell Ururu and Jinta to go clean up, and I knew that Kisuke was still asleep. Jinta started faking baseball with his broom, and Rukia caught it. I nodded at Ageha, and she came to the window. Her eyes wide, she threw on her "Urahara Shoten" shirt and a random pair of pants, and tried to get me to hurry. I tried, and we made it down there in time to wake up Kisuke for Rukia. He walked out to her, and she ordered a battery for her soul pager, and put it on bonus money from Shreiker. She got her "Special order" and left.

"Ah," Ageha murmured. "Here comes Kon!"

(V) (;,,;) (V)

I was laughing at Keigo and the bird, and Ageha was trying to get me to shut up when Rukia walked in the classroom. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how we got here faster then she did. She punched Ichigo in the gut, and dragged him out of the room with her. I smirked at Ageha, and she looked up at me. We locked eyes, nodded, and then left the room, the others looking after us, utterly confused. We got to the currently unnamed Mod soul, just as he kicked in the metal barrier, and jumped over someone, then left. Ageha and I met eyes again, and raced off in different directions, Ageha off toward Ichigo and Rukia, I off to the classroom to make sure Tatsuki doesn't destroy the whole school.

I raced into the room just as Kon jumped in through the window. He sat on the windowsill for a second, and then went straight for Orihime, just like I knew he would. I tackled him right before he could kiss her though, and I sat on top of him.

"Tatsuki! Come here and sit on this guy with me so he can't do anything else!"

(V) (;,,;) (V)

I found Rukia and Ichigo pretty fast, and they where just in the process of cleansing the hollow they needed to find. I ran up to Ichigo, who was in Shinigami form, and, without hesitation, said, "Ichigo! You need to come and get the stupid Mod Soul before he does anything else stupid!"

Rukia looked at me, horrified. "What? He's a Mod Soul?"

"Oh, you still thought he was a Soul Candy, didn't you? Sorry. Anyway, we have to go!" I raced off again, in the direction of the school, Ichigo hot on my heels, and Rukia a few feet behind him.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

Ageha and Rukia ran in through the door, and I looked up and smiled. "Hi! I got him!"

Ageha laughed. "How long have you been sitting like that?"

"Not too long," Tatsuki replied.

"But long enough that I can't feel my legs," Kon muttered, obviously meant for no one to hear.

"Good! Then you can't run away!" I smirked down at him. "Oh, and Rukia, there's a You-know-what down by his sister's school."

Rukia looked at me, then at Ageha, who nodded, and then to Ichigo, who no one else could see. She started to leave, when Ageha grabbed her shoulder, and murmured something to her. Rukia nodded, and handed Ageha a red glove, who immediately threw it to me. I grabbed it and shoved it on my hand, then hit the Mod Soul in the back of the head, then grabbed the little green pill that came rolling out of Ichigo's mouth. I handed it and the glove to Ageha, and then told Tatsuki to get off of Ichigo's body. I hoisted him onto my back, and Ageha and I left, supposedly to take him to the nurse, which we had no intention of doing. We got to the roof the hollow was on in time to see Ichigo cleanse the hollow, and Kisuke showing up to get Kon. Of course, Ageha had Kon, and I had Ichigo's body, so Kisuke obviously had no idea where Kon was. Rukia somehow got up onto the roof to yell at Kisuke, and Ageha and I looked at each other, knowing that the lion was next.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh guys, I am SO sorry it took me this long to update…I feel so bad…I wish I had a beta to blame it on...but my only beta is my computer…The only reason it took me this long, was simply because I was lazy, no other reason. Again, I am SO sorry…<p>

Oh, and if you can guess who/what my new breaker is...Congrats! lol


	9. Story time!

Whoa, chapter nine? Jeez…I think that this might be the longest story I've ever written!

Anyway, thanks to Kurai'sInspiration for reminding me to update by author alert, story alert, AND review! Honestly, I kept one of the emails from fanfiction in my inbox to remind me, and here's the chapter! O.o

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"Hey! Ichigo! Try this!" I yelled, tossing a stuffed lion across the street at the Shinigami diako, who was holding the mod soul in his hand, looking for a body for it. Kon popped into life, and Ageha and I laughed. Then I realized that we should probably get out of there. I knew what was going to happen in two days, and I knew that Ageha didn't know. I nudged her, and nodded sadly and we left.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

The alarm blared in my ear, by which I mean that Ageha kicked me. I rolled over, and she kicked me again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," I muttered, getting up and finding my uniform.

Ageha looked at me, already dressed. "You're not going to school tomorrow, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I, I can't. Especially because, well, you know."

She nodded. "Do you still want me to wake you up?"

"If I'm even still here. Somehow I think I'll be gone before you wake up."

She nodded again. "You always when it was your dad's."

"The two days a year I wake up on time."

She sighed. "I want to go listen to Tatsuki's story today. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No. Go for it. I'll try to get some sleep when you're gone."

(V)(;,,;)(V)

Ichigo walked into the classroom, and Orihime said hi. To everyone's surprise, but Ageha and mine, Ichigo smiled widely and said hi back. Orihime, Michiru, Tatsuki and Ageha got into a quiet conversation about how strange he was acting, and I sat by myself in a little corner, mourning.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I walked with Tatsuki and Orihime to Tatsuki's place to listen to the story of Ichigo as a child, and to add my best friend's story to it. I know how bad Ichigo's past was, but the story I had to tell hurt me every time I did, mostly because she was so close to me, that she felt like a sister. In a way, she was my sister. My family adopted her, and I don't really know why, but I'm glad we did. When we got inside, Tatsuki explained everything to both of us, and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I see now. I never heard the full story. They truly are so alike."

"What do you mean, Ageha?" Orihime asked politely.

"Ichigo and Kenichi. They are so alike." 

"How?" Tatsuki prompted.

"Kenichi was about nine when her mother died. She died protecting both Kenichi's father, and Kenichi herself." I shook my head. "Of course, Kenichi took all of the blame. No one is really sure what she died protecting them from, but it's true."

"That sounds a lot like Ichigo's story, but aren't you and Kenichi sisters?" Orihime asked.

"What gave you that idea? No, Kenichi's father died when she was eleven. I'm even less sure what happened to him. Afterword, she had nowhere to go, so my family adopted her. The kids at school used to make fun of her, saying that she was an orphan, and that's when her spirit hardened to what it is now. So physiologically and physically strong, that nothing could hurt her. Except, of course, me, and her parent's death anniversaries." Lying through my teeth. Well, the part about not knowing what happened to her parents. I know very well what happened, but hopefully, the two in front of me will never know.

"Wow, poor Kenichi. She's worse off then Ichigo. At least only one of his parents died," Orihime murmured.

"Well, Ichigo purely blames himself for his mother's death. He thinks that he was the only reason that she died, and if he weren't doing something that he was doing, she would still be alive. Kenichi can blame her dad for her mother's death, although, I don't think she does."

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I sighed, the battery pack for my laptop falling out for the tenth time. I refused to put it back in, and lay down, closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

Sorry if you guys think this is a short chapter, but I have the next one started already. So try to be patient! (:


	10. The rain comes

Surprise! Chapter 10! O.o

Thank you, metsfan101, for the review within half an hour of updating!

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I stood, staring, on the brink of tears. I was glad I had brought no one else with me. I knew where I was, I knew what date it was, and I knew that it was June. June seventeenth. I knew that three gravestones down was Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's mother. I didn't care. I looked down at the grave I was standing at. Ross Ohayashi Yukino. My own mother died on this date. The name I was using now may have been born from two of my favorite animes' main characters' names, but it was also the name my mother would have given me, if I where a boy. My parents had always said that if their first born child was a boy, they'd name it a Japanese name, and move back here, my mother's home town, but if it was a girl, they would name it an American name, and move to my father's home town. I sighed heavily, and sat down, a single tear running down my cheek. Ichigo may have thought that he was responsible for his own mother's death, but I, I knew what it was like to BE responsible for her death. To witness it and be awake and aware the whole time. To know, know that you could have stopped it. That you were weak. Lacking. I punched the ground, and just sat there, staring at my fist, wishing that I could have changed her fate, and my father's. Someday, I will be able to protect the people I loved. God, I sound so much like Ichigo right now. I wiped away one of two tears I allowed myself a year, and closed my eyes as I heard a pair of girls and their brother walk to the gravestone just a few yards from where I was. Wait, I was in Japan. They used the Metric System. Oh well. Stupid American system. It makes no sense.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo's voice rang out.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied, without looking up. I shook my head.

"Why would you care anyway?" 

He sighed. "I'm just so sick of people following me around, that's all. I'm here to visit my mom's grave."

I sighed back at him. "Me too. Right here." I pointed.

"Ross Ohayashi Yukino," Ichigo read the gravestone out loud. "You're mother's name was Yukino?"

I nodded. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I just thought that the name sounded familiar, that's all."

"Oh," I replied, and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Where's your friend?" He tried to break the silence.

"With Tatsuki and Orihime."

"Oh." Another awkward silence.

"Where's your dad?"

"Somewhere in oblivion where he belongs," came the reply. "What about yours?"

"Dead. Buried somewhere in the United States."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

Another awkward silence. Dang, we where full of those today.

"IIIIIIchiiiiiiiigooooooooo! Where were you my son? Time for the annual 'Kurosaki Tombstone Dominoes Tournament'!"

"Have fun!" I murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah right," he replied in an equal tone.

"Enjoy it though, and look out for the hollow on your tail. I can't help you with that yet." I smirked and walked away, to where Rukia was.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to Rukia.

"Oh? Hi, Kenichi."

"You're not wrong you know."

"What?"

"You're not wrong. Ichigo's mother was killed by a hollow. Just, don't run over there and tell him. The reason he wants to fight is because he thinks it's his fault that his mom died. I know that's the reason I want to protect my friends."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Is that really the reason you both want to fight?"

"Of course. The failure to protect is reason in itself to protect."

"Hm, I guess that makes sense."

"You guess? What about Kaien? Isn't the reason you want to help Ichigo is because you couldn't help Kaien?"

Rukia looked surprised. "What? How do you know about Kaien?" 

"I know a lot of things that you don't yet." 

"Like what?"

"Hmm, like, the name of the hollow that killed Ichigo's mom."

"What is it?"

"Grand Fisher."

Rukia stared at me. I nodded slightly, and we both felt the hollow.

"Shall we?"

Rukia and I watched as Ichigo freed his sisters from the hollow, and Kon took them with him. We watched as he tried his best to cut down Grand Fisher, and I watched Rukia's internal battle. We watched as Ichigo managed not to die, and I watched as Rukia healed him as best she could, and got his soul back in his body. She left before he could wake up, and when he did, he made his way to his mother's grave to apologize for not being able to avenge her. I made my way to my own mother's grave.

I closed my eyes, and let the rain wash over me. I had expected this, but I didn't bring an umbrella.

Sometimes, I swear the rain can cleanse my soul.


	11. The hollow's ass is kicked

I actually realized that I has been forgetting my little disclamer recently…Please don't kill me for that. xD Anyway, all I own is my addiction to the computer and videogames.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"We are drawn to each other," I muttered.

"What?" Ageha asked.

"Like drops of water, like the planets."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We repulse each other," I continued.

"What, are you reciting a poem?"

"Like magnets, like the colours of our skin," I finished.

"What was that?"

"Uhm, this?" I said, holding up the fourth bleach book.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Internet."

She shook her head and looked out the window. "Hey, is that Kon?"

I got up and walked to her, while saying: "It's possible. It's supposed to be around now that he runs away. Is he running from Ryo and Chad?"

"Who?" Ageha looked over at me, I had my nose stuck in the manga again.

"Ryo Kunieda? She's the one that always has a book open and is apparently a good track runner."

"Oh. Yeah, Kon's running from them."

There was a slight squeal, and a thud, then "Turn it up!" was heard. The muffled, artificial sound of a television was heard. I looked up at Ageha. "Who knew that they where actually fond of the show?"

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I yawned widely, listening to my music again. I had given up trying to listen to the teacher a while ago. I heard my name called, and I glanced up.

"Are you awake, Kenichi?" the teacher called.

"Mmhmm," I answered, feeling myself slip slowly back into my accent.

"Then, could you please tell me the answer?"

Ageha muttered something telepathically, and I repeated it to the teacher, making everyone glance over at me. I simply shrugged and actually fell asleep at my desk.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I heard a yell, something about mangling somebody. This crowd was hell on my super-sensitive ears. "I think they're over there," I muttered to Ageha, pointing in the direction of everyone. She nodded and started to make her way over to Ichigo and Rukia who where standing there having a discussion about the about the demi-hollow that resided in the hospital. They paused when we came up, and I reminded them that we knew what was going on by saying; "I tell ya, Kanonji's gunna turn this guy into a hollow right here."

"Rukia, could I borrow your glove?" Ageha asked carefully.

"Why?" Rukia asked while handing Ageha the glove.

"You'll see," Ageha answered, accepting it.

We watched in a small group as the show started and Kanonji proved how much of an obnoxious person he was. The demi-hollow showed up, and Ichigo panicked, causing Rukia to panic. I saw Kisuke move himself through the crowd, and nodded at Ageha. Using tricks and maneuvers I never knew she knew, she made her way across the sea of guards to the trapped Ichigo, and relived his body of his spirit. Taking that as my cue, I wove through the guards and looked up at one of them. "Hey," I muttered.

"What do you want, little girl?" Ageha grimaced at this statement, and knew that this guard would have been in a lot more trouble if he weren't holding something that I needed.

"I need that," I almost growled, my eyes falling on Ichigo's body.

"Need what, child?"

"Stop calling me a child and give me the boy!" I yelled, a crushing reiatsu scaring Rukia and making Urahara stop moving. The guard must have felt something, because he convinced the others to give me Ichigo's body, and hoisting it onto my back, I make my way to the guards that where holding Rukia. Seeing me coming, they immediately ran, leaving Rukia behind. I shook my head, and turned to see what was going on on-stage when a loud bang echoed around. Rukia looked at her messenger, and with utter disregard to whoever would hear me, I yelled, "Don't think it's over! Look up! Up! Ichigo! Up!" and of course, he looked up. At the top of the building, the hollow started forming. Ageha and I watched silently as Ichigo saved Kanonji's ass, and then ran into the building to take down the hollow. A while later, the hollow and Ichigo burst out of the side, and we watched Ichigo destroy it. I nodded in approval as Ichigo somehow made his way down from the roof of the hospital, and gave him back his body. When we got home, Ageha fell asleep immediately, and I lay on the floor, thinking.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

There you go! Chapter…what chapter is this? ELEVEN? Whoa…Ok, so something big –might- happen in the next chapter. But YOU're not aloud to know…xD


	12. Don What?

I'm floating in nothingness. No, wait, it's not nothingness. It's water. I'm floating in water. It's nice. Peaceful. I can feel slight waves, like I'm in a pool with someone else. I move with them. I move with the waves. Suddenly, I'm knocked into the air, and facedown into the water. I sat up, or at least the best someone could do in deep water, and then treaded water, sputtering. I heard a female laugh, and I looked around. I was in an ocean. Off to my left, a small, grassy island waited for what seemed like training. Swimming like a fish, a small girl wearing flowing blue clothes circled me. She smiled, and we made our way to the nearby island.

"_**Hi! I know you have two names right now, Ageha, or Payton, so which do you want me to call you?"**_ She asked politely.

"Uhm, it doesn't matter. I'll answer to either one," I replied, honestly not caring.

"_**Ok, I'll think about what I want to call you," **_The girl nodded.

"So, where are we?"

"_**In your inner world,"**_ She answered. _**"I am your Zanpaku-tou." **_I nodded, and she smiled, and we climbed up onto the small island. _**"My name is Mizuiki." **_My eyes widened a considerable amount, and she frowned slightly. _**"Is something wrong?"**_

"No, I'm just surprised. My friend, Kenichi, said that it's rare for someone to hear a Zanpaku-tou's name just like that."

"_**Belief in that will make it impossible to hear a Zanpaku-tou's name the first time he speaks it."**_

"Hmm," I hummed. "So, why exactly did you call me into my inner world?"

"_**Your friend, Kenichi's reiatsu today scared me enough to think that you needed some protection. Shall I show you how to use me?" **_I nodded eagerly, and she showed me some basic moves, and a single powerful attack. She showed me her release, and I found it slightly strange that my Zanpaku-tou was so trusting of me. She looked at me after some training, and winked. _**"Maybe you should get some sleep." **_I yawned unintentionally, punctuating her statement. She nodded, and the world faded from view slowly.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I yawned widely, utterly bored while some 'authority' figure was yelling at our strange little group of friends. I stood in the dead center of nine people, off to my left stood Ichigo, also looking really bored, Keigo, who had a "why me?" look on his face, Mizurio, who had a "can I leave now?" look on his face, and Chad, who's face I could only describe as "Chad-like". To my right, Ageha, who had a similar look on her face as Mizurio's, Rukia, who looked like she was about to cry, Orihime, who looked worried about something, and Tatsuki, who was looking a different way then the rest of us, came to rest. I yawned again as the faculty member; I don't think that I could call him a teacher, started yelling at Ichigo.

"So, you're getting bored?" He said, turning on me.

"'N all honesty, yes."

"You where involved in this too, don't think you and your friend here are getting away from this."

"Uh, Mr. Kagine? I get why the rest of these guys are here, but Orihime and I did nothing. We're going to leave for class now." Tatsuki said, grabbing Orihime's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"_Well, there they go,"_ Ageha muttered, the first time in a long time I had heard English.

"_Yup," _I replied. _"Now time for Rukia's acting."_

"What are you two talking about over there?" the faculty member yelled.

"Nothing."

"Suuurr…" Mr. Kagine started, to be interrupted by Rukia.

"I'm so sorry," She cried, and after that, I just stopped listening, just trying to get my butt out the window.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"Hey!"

"What do you want?"

"No need to be so hostile."

"Why not?"

"Why so? I'm not one of them."

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?"

He squinted at me and suddenly reached near my neck, and grasped something. "Your Reiraku is red." He muttered before releasing the red ribbon in his hand.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

Cliff hanger! Muahahahahaha! xD


	13. Quincy!

I danced around the kitchen, listening to my iPod, throwing dishes into the sink. Last night stuck into my mind, though I tried to just pay attention to my music as I piled all of the plates and bowls into the dishwasher. I had gotten bored just putting them in, so I was trying to put all of the silverware in a cup I had put aside with a single knife. After I had done this, and rinsed the cup, I knocked over the cup and was putting the silverware in the dishwasher the same way, when Ageha came in.

"Whatcha doin'?" she mimicked my accent.

"'Ishes," I replied, ripping an earbud out of my ear. We had made a deal a while ago, if she started a conversation with my accent, I could finish it in said accent.

"Why are you doing it with a knife?"

"'Cause 'm 'ored."

She looked at me funny, and I returned the gaze until we both cracked up, which wasn't very long. I threw in the last couple of things, smiling as we raced out the door when Ageha realized what time it was. I knew the semester final was today.

I smiled all the way through the test, not taking my eyes off the paper once, until I was done, listening to my music the whole time.

I was curious to what Ageha and I got on the finals. Mostly Ageha, because I knew how smart she was, I knew that she would've scored high on the test that was easy to me. We got to where the postings where for the test, and stared at the listings.

"Damn," I whistled. "How did you get all the way up there?"

"Uh, by getting a higher score than Orihime, and a lower one than Uryuu?" She stared intently at her second place score of 895. "Are you on here?"

"Well, duh." I answered, pointing to a spot near Ichigo's name.

"You where 23rd?" Ageha marveled.

"Yeah, I'm not as stupid as people think I am."

"I know, I know," Ageha mumbled as she looked over to see the over-dramatic, as always, Keigo perform. I looked over to see Ichigo not worried, but more focused on trying to remember Uryuu's name. I smiled and nudged Ageha. She looked up and choked back a laugh. We walked in the classroom, swallowing our laughs. Settling in a place near Ageha's desk, where she had left her bag for this purpose, we watched Uryuu show off his sewing skills. We smiled at each other as he left the room, and we started walking back to Urahara's shop. About halfway there, we realized, for the first time, that we were unintentionally following the acclaimed "last" Quincy, with intent to simply get back to the Internet.

"How long have you known?" I heard in the distance.

"Since you and Orihime poked your heads into the classroom," I heard a softer voice reply.

"They're ahead." I mumbled.

"Maybe we could stop them from fighting?" Ageha suggested.

"It's possible, but somehow I doubt it." I answered. "Both of them stick to their pride, more so Uryuu than Ichigo, but he still has his. I say we just walk by like nothing is happening and leave with Rukia." 

"That's a good Idea," Ageha agreed. "But I think you should stay with Urahara. You know, because of that." She pointed to my side, where a sword would be if I had one. I lowered my eyes sadly, and then looked up dangerously. "Come on, you know I only have your safety in mind." I closed my eyes and knitted my eyebrows together, reluctantly giving in to Ageha's worried tone. Suddenly loosing my voice, I nodded silently. We kept walking, right past the two boys, me glaring at Uryuu while he glared back. Ageha had to break our staring contest, because I refused to break eye contact with someone else before they did, and, apparently, so did Uryuu. She pulled me down the street until we were so far away, I couldn't hear the two powerful teenagers bickering. When we got to the store, I walked right through the door, interrupting a one sided game of Jan, Ken, Poi. I ignored Rukia's approach, and Ageha's giggles at Rukia throwing her Soul Pager at Urahara. I walked straight through the shop into the living area, up a flight of stairs, and fell facedown onto a bed. I heard the beginning of Urahara's explanation of Quincies, then soft footsteps as Ageha climbed the stares. The door creaked slightly as she opened it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, my harsh tone slightly muffled by the blankets.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I shouted into the bed, involuntarily raising my reiatsu to an unbearably high level.

"O-okay," Ageha muttered, reaching for the door while trying to raise her reiatsu to a level somewhere close to mine.

A few minutes later, I heard Rukia's Soul Pager go off, and she and Ageha left the store. I felt the rise and fall of two major reiatsus, then felt them coming closer to the shop. When they where almost on top of me, I heard Urahara shout, "Kenichi! Lower your reiatsu and come and help us!" I sighed and got up reluctantly, not having moved since I first fell onto the bed. When I finally got down Urahara, Orihime had woken up and Urahara was vaguely explaining the current situation to the two. Orihime looked up as I walked into the room.

"Kenichi!" she yelled, drawing Chad's attention to me. "How much of this stuff did you know?"

"All of it," I sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Oh," she said, no longer curious.

"Kenichi, could you go help Tessai get ready?" Urahara asked, his usual playful manner gone.

I nodded silently, and left the three in the room.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I stood off to one side in Shinigami form, watching as Ichigo ran down the nearby steps, threatened Uryuu, and then grabbed the mod soul by the shirt he was wearing. I leaned against a pole as the two started fighting, then as Rukia joined in, I moved toward Uryuu.

"Hey! Kurosaki! I'm your opponent!" He yelled, to no avail.

"Don't worry about it, Uryuu," I said simply. "From what I've seen, that happens a lot. Just wait for them to realize that they're fighting about something stupid."

Uryuu looked at me. "Why should I trust you?"

I shrugged. "I guess you don't have to. I mean, if you really think that you can't trust me, then don't."

Uryuu's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose. "Good answer."

I nodded slowly, about ready to throw a rock in the middle of the bickering trio, when a loud crack suddenly echoed throughout the area. "Aw, shit," I muttered, as we all looked up to the rip in the sky. I watched as Uryuu yelled at Ichigo, and then ran toward the mass of hollows. I stood back as Rukia explained the Quincies to Ichigo, and then watched him run away. I sighed and, dragging Rukia away from Kon, made my way toward the unlikely fighting duo.


	14. What the hell was that?

AN: sorry it's been so long, everyone. I hope you're still willing to read this. xD I figured that I should update this story before Fly Free, My Soul, because the latter has been updated more recently. As a heads up, I have no beta, and almost can't use my left middle finger because of a papercut from the scantron test my Biology teacher made me take. I should sue the Scantron company. Or the person who invented paper. Wait, isn't that person dead? Alright then, the Scantron company it is.

Now, so Tite Kubo can't sue me, I claim no ownership to the Bleach title, charictors or storyline.

I've forgotton this for a while too...

"Japanese"

_"English"_

**"Pshycic communication"**

And, Just in case,

_**"External Zanpakutou communication."**_

(V) (;,,;) (V)

I stood behind Urahara as the other three fought off the remaining small hollows. I don't know why old hat-and-clogs dragged me along, he knows that if Ageha sees me here, she'll kill him. We arrived after the dynamic duo had told their stories, and had learned that they needed to work together. I laughed silently as Urahara reminded me of a valley girl, but the laugh quickly faded as the Menos ripped its way through the garganta. I flinched as it's long tounge grabbed a few unfortunetly close hollows and bit down on them, and at the same time, I felt Ageha flinch also. That means that wherever she was, she could see it too. I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts as Ichigo yelled "There's no other way!" and ran toward the oversized hollow. Suddenly Rukia appeared, and I could barely make out their conversation.

"This battle is nessisary. For him, for you, and for her." I pretended I didn't hear that last part.

"Kenichi! _What the hell? What do you think you're doing?" _Ageha's voiced screamed from behind me. I Spun on my heel to face her.

_"I didn't come on purpose! Hat-and-clogs over there forced me to come! I swear!"_

Ageha glared at me, then at Kisuke. She then procedded to sit down on a (convieniently placed) low brick wall. I sighed and turned to face Ichigo and the Menos again, and was blinded by Uryu's bow.

"Ichigo!" Uryu yelled, catching the attention of the oblivious Daiko.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, but watched them carefully. I almost died when Uryu attached Ichigo's Zanpakutou to his head. But then, Some of the spectators where almost crushed by the Menos's rising reitsu. I knew something was wrong. Ichigo was acting diffrently then before. He wasn't about to raise his sword to the blast. Suddenly, my insticts took over. My concious wasn't in control of my body. Something else was. The next thing I knew, I had already gotten in between the blast and Ichigo, and I brandished a sharp stick. I felt like I was a spectator to my own body's actions. I tried to pull away, but then I realized. If I moved, Ichigo would be hit, and not me. Blindly, I threw the stick in my hand at the menos, and raised my rietsu, enough that I could block most of the blast's power, but I didn't have time to raise it enough to shoot it back at the menos before he shot it at me. I watched the sky for a few seconds before I hit the ground.


	15. Rukia's Last Day

That was an insanely short chapter. So, here's the next one, in honor of Ageha's birthday! (Incase you haven't already realized, Ageha is based off of one of my friends) So let's all say 'Happy Birthday'!

Again, I have no beta, or spell check. And I wrote this without my middle finger again, altough I am getting the hang of typing without it.

I own Bleach! It's official! Tite handed the ownership over to me personally! *cough* in the dream I had last night. *Cough*

_"English"_

"Japanese"

**"Psycic Communication"**

_**"Zanpakutou"**_

_****_(V) (;,,;) (V)

Ageha ran to my side, yelling my name. As she lifted my head into her lap, she looked down at me and murmured, "What the hell where you thinking? You don't even have your Zanpaku-tou yet!"

I weakly smiled up at her. "Apparently I fight like Ichigo. No plan, running into all the fighting, and randomly starting to swing my weapon around."

"Why? Couldn't you have started to at least form a plan?"

"Apparently not," I whispered, my vision going foggy. The last thing I heard was Ageha sobbing my name, over and over and over…

I opened my eyes to a world of green grass. A little to my left was a small, insanely blue lake with some random flat stones spread throughout it. For some reason, I decided to look up in the sky. Bearing no resemblance to the colour of the small lake, I tore my eyes away from the strangly yellow sky. glancing back at the lake, I realized that, standing on a stone in the exact middle of the lake, was a teenage boy. His back was facing me, and he seemed to not know that I was here. That is, until he spoke.

"_**That was really smooth, you know? You almost died, and I don't know what to call you any more. Kenichi, a name borne from a mix of your two favorite anime characters, or Kyrie, your given name."**_

"Well, what language are you speaking right now?" He turned, surprised.

_**"What does that have anything to do with this?"  
><strong>_

"Well, If you are speaking Japanese, call me Kenichi. If you're speaking english, call me Kyrie."

_**"Kenichi it is, then." **_he said, and I laughed. _**"Anyway, It's obvious that you need my help. Kenichi, my name is Ongaku."**_

I blinked. "Music?" 

_**"Yeah. Trust me, I've wondered the same thing a couple of times." **_He jumped on most of the stones until he got to solid ground, a few feet away from me. _**"Shall we get started?"**_

"Sure!" He and I went through a long training session. For time's sake, I'll skip to the end.

"Thanks, Ongaku!" I yelled, wondering if that was actually a name.

_**"Good bye, Kenichi!" **_he yelled back. I had a weirdly friendly Zanpakutou. Or, maybe everyone elses were just really stuck up. Who knew? I waved to him as this world faded to black.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

"Kenichi!" Was the first thing I heard as I slowly woke up. "What the hell?" I blinked a few times, and realized that Ageha looked down on me as I lay on some kind of mat, Urahara a short distance away.

"Whoa! What happened?" 

"You where being stupid!" Ageha yelled, louder that she should have been.

"No, after I was stupid."

_"Oh, Ichigo panicked and followed the manga perfectly."_

_"I see. And Clippy and Pineapple?"_

_"Right on cue."_

_"Awesome. What time is it?"_

_"Time for school."  
><em> 

I sighed insanely loudly at her remark, and pushed myself off the ground, to Kisuke's shock. I guess he thought that I had hurt myself more than I did.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

I sat in the back of the class as usual, not listining to anything the teacher had to say, and was almost oblivious when Uryu came in, until Ageha mentally nudged me, and I saw a surprized look on his face, directed at me. He was bandaged like a mummy, and I had no scratch in sight. And I'm the one the menos took out. I shrugged innosently, and went back to not paying attention.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

Ageha and I approched Rukia with the group of girls, inviting her to eat lunch with them. We sat in a awkward circle, and Mahana asked the priceless question. Rukia spit her juice everywhere, and I cracked up. Michiru complained about how straight forward Mahana was, and Tatsuki and Chizuru complained about Michiru complaining because Michiru didn't even like Ichigo. Orihime asked if it was true, which (somehow) launched Chizuru into her weird lesbian thing. I sat back and smiled sadly, as did Ageha and Rukia. Although Rukia thought that she might surprize us this time, we both knew she wouldn't.


	16. Final training?

Hmm...Suddenly felt like writing a whole crap load. Anyway, this is chapter 16! (Somehow book 7, chapter 53.

I do *cough*not*cough* own Bleach! And I don't own Photoshop.

Same key as always, if you're unsure, go a chapter back.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

Urahara stood on the sidelines, with Ageha and I beside him. Earlier, he had draped one of his spare overcoats around Ageha's shoulders, and placed one of his spare hats on my head. They actually do an insanely good job at hiding/masking one's Reitsu. It took about all I had not to either yell out or run to help somebody when Rukia showed up, or when one of the other two did. in fact, Ageha actually had to hold me back at one point. But, for the most part, I managed to bite my tongue and stay in the shadows, until the Senkaimon opened and closed. At this point, Urahara, Ageha and I spread out. First, standing over Ichigo, like in the manga, until he passed out, Kisuke walked over to help Uryu who lay with lesser wounds. Ageha and I hoisted Ichigo between us, and began out journey home. Urahara was to pick up Ichigo's body from Kon and come back, but before he had managed to do that, Tessai had already healed Ichigo, and we had a mat on the floor ready for him. We lay Ichigo on the mat, and trudged up the stairs.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

We heard a loud yell a decent way into the night. Decent enough that Ageha was half asleep.

"Uop, Ichi's awake."

"Uh, huh," came Ageha's half-asleep answer. "We 'n't 'eed 'o 'o 'ny'ng 'ght 'ow, 'ght?" (We don't need to do anything right now, right?)

"Yeah, although I don't think that you could really do anything right now anyway. You're half asleep and can't even piece together a single word!"

"Mmm..." Ageha hummed before trailing off to her weird dreamland. I sighed and went to bed too.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

I found myself trapped in Keigo's line of asking for the beach trip, and respectfully turned him down. Kenichi, on the other hand, obliterated his offer. I stood, feeling slightly sorry for the guy, until Kenichi pulled me along. We were to wait for Ichigo in the shop, knowing that Orihime would want to talk and slow him down slightly.

(V) (;,,;) (V)

Urahara started yelling his mock amazement at the "huge, Cavernous chamber" right under his store.

"Stop yelling, Kisuke! We all know you obviously built this on purpose!" I yelled, Ichigo looking unimpressed a yard away from me, and Ageha acting a lot like Orihime, trying to prevent a fight.

"Fine!" Kisuke yelled, and, Ichigo, who was not ready, was thrown to the ground by Urahara's cane. "You two, too!" he yelled, and Ageha and I shed our human bodies, and Kisuke gawked at us, apparently not knowing that we had Zanpakutous. He shook his head and said, "Alright! You two practice using your releases and attacks on each other!"

"Fine!" We yelled together, mimicking Kisuke's tone.

Ageha and I pulled our sealed swords out from their sheaths, and stared at each other's for a second. Hers was a typical Japanese fighting sword, with a light blue guard, and I immediately thought that her Zanpakutou's sealed form looked a lot like Toshiro's. She inspected mine, and frowned at it. And her expression finally made something click in my head. Our sealed swords were identical in size and style, however, mine looked like somebody had taken a picture of hers and inverted it on Photoshop. Not to mention that the blade was on the wrong side of the sword. It was indeed a reverse-blade sword.

"Swim, Mizuiki!" Ageha yelled, and her typical katana seemed so become a wave for a split second, then it glowed blue. When the glow faded, she was holding a giant peeling knife in which the blade was blue, and the rest of the sword shimmered slightly, like an undisturbed pool. I made an impressed face, and she shrugged slightly and smiled. She gestured at me, and I nodded.

"Sing, Ongaku!" I yelled, and my katana began to resonate. It continued, until the vibrations it produced masked it's transformation, and when it stopped, it was about three times bigger, and resembled a breadknife. Strategically placed knicks in the shaft somehow played music softly, so that I could hear it, and no one else could. Ageha frowned at my release, it looked plain, other than the fact that it was a giant breadknife, as the knicks where so small, anyone who didn't know they were there couldn't see them. She shrugged simply and suddenly dove at me. I had just enough reaction time to parry her attack, and I lunged at her. The music Ongaku played was fast and upbeat, causing my feet to step in time to the beat. It didn't surprise me when Ageha threw what seemed to be a wave at me, she called it "Hakai no nami" Wave of destruction, because I had always known that she had a strong attachment to water. Then again, I guess it didn't surprise her when Ongaku shot his rietsu-charged "Chimei-tekina uta" fatal song at her. This exchanging blows went on long, until we both lost track of time, and long after that, we both collapsed. Kisuke scoffed at us because we "only lasted until the second day of Ichigo's Shattered Shaft". I simply glared at him, and he left us alone. A day later, during one of our training sessions, I caught Ageha constantly glancing over toward the Shattered Shaft, so we paused the spar, agreeing to resume it after Ichigo was out. We began walking over, when there was a loud explosion, that, instead of causing us to run away like normal human beings, we sprinted toward it, wanting to get a good, close-up look at Ichigo's hollow mask. I guess we'll never be quite normal, then.

"You got that right!" Ageha laughed, reading my mind. I smiled at her, and turned my attention to the hollowfied Ichigo. "Wow," Ageha muttered. "His mask is about six times cooler up close."

"Yeah," I smiled, knowing it would be.

We spent the remainder of our five days switching opponents, in what seemed like a large circle. First it was Ageha and I, and Ichigo and Kisuke, then, when Kisuke got bored of Ichigo, he switched us around, so that I was fighting him, and Ichigo was against Ageha. Then Kisuke got bored once again, and switched us off, again, so that Ageha got Kisuke and I was with Ichigo. This switch occurred randomly, and Kisuke said that it was "to keep you on your toes", but Ageha and I both knew that he switched us whenever the Hell he felt like it, and usually, just because he was bored. Ichigo shared this assumption, and Ageha and I could tell that the three bystanders agreed.


	17. Let's get this over with

Here's both chapters, like I promised! Even though I am -somewhat- settled in to my new house, I doubt that I'll be writing much...sorry, everyone. But, I promise I'll try!

Ageha: Tell the nice folks that you don't own bleach.  
>Me: No! I do! I do own bleach! *Pouts in a corner*<br>Kenichi: Straw doesn't own anything she may mention in this story, including everything but Me, Ageha, Ongaku, Mizuiki, and the zanpakutous' releases and attacks.

Key is deemed unnecessary in this chapter.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"Ageha! I really don't feel right in this thing!" I complained, looking down at myself. Ageha had forced me into a black yukata that had sakura blossoms on it and a pinkish obi. She glanced up at me.

"You look great! C'me on, it was the only yukata I could find that suited you the most."

"That's not the point. Why am I wearing this thing?"

"Because! It's August 1st! There's a..."

"Yeah, Yeah! I know! There's a huge festival and it's traditional to wear a yukata. But that doesn't mean that I have to!"

"Yeah it does! If I wear one, you wear one! We made that deal countless years ago!"

I sighed deeply. "You make us sound old. Whatever." Ageha's eyes lit up, and I couldn't help but sigh. Ageha was wearing a yukata that had orange fish that really stood out against the blue background. Her obi was, as she put it, "the colour of sea foam". We left Urahara Shoten just in time to get pounced on by Keigo because we, "knew the real spirit of the festival", and that we're "so much better then all of those party poopers who didn't wear one". I couldn't help but take the opportunity to bring to attention the fact that he himself was not wearing anything other then his street clothes. He blushed deeply, and began to run off after Isshin, and was followed closely by everyone but Orihime and Tatsuki. Exchanging a glance, Ageha and I followed the rowdy group closely.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

Ageha and I were waiting, as per Kisuke's request, in our bodies in the large training ground underneath the Shoten, the dubbed "Mr. Yoruichi" resting in Ageha's lap. As she said, " No use in being uncomfortable, now, is there?"

We all waited there for a while, when Tessai came in suddenly. He bowed to us, then waited near the entrance ladder for Kisuke and the others. When Kisuke showed up, and Orihime impressed Tessai with her reaction to the place, Yoruichi got up off of Ageha's lap, and we both stood, drawing the four's attention to us. Orihime and Chad looked somewhat surprised, while, Ichigo, who had been fighting with us for five days straight, and Uryuu, who had sensed it all along, did not. Urahara briefed us on our mission, but not before knocking Ichigo, Ageha and I out of our bodies. The other three gawked, then Urahara and Tessai started up the gate. Ageha and I glanced at each other, and quickly followed the other five, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Yoruichi, into the Dangai.


	18. First glance at the soul society

i am veeery bored: Okay, okay! I can take a hint. xD

Thanks to i am veeery bored, here's the next chapter.

I realized that I spelled reiatsu wrong the past two chapters, please forgive me *bows*

Alright! So, Tite Kubo, Hiromu Arakawa, and Rumiko Takahashi all handed the ownership of their respective manga over to me yesterday. *cough*sarcasm*cough*

Again, the key is not deemed nessisary.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

After a somewhat close call in the Dangai, that left Ageha asking why I didn't see it coming, we found ourselves sitting on large rocks outside of the makeshift walls that Jindanbo made to block everyone who ran after Ichigo out.

"What do you think's going to happen in there?" Orihime asked, her hands falling from her pins. Ageha simply looked up at me.

"Who's the walking ensyclopedia here?" I laughed, the comment directed toward the usually vast knowlage of Ageha.

"Ha ha ha," Ageha laughed sarcastically. "So?" 

"Fortune telling time?" I smirked. Ageha nodded, and I grinned. "Alright! So, first, Jindanbo will attack Ichigo with one of his two Zanpakutou Axes, and will be surprized when Ichigo is still standing. Then, some snide remark about "the third person", then Jindanbo will attack with one ax again, and, yet again be surprised, then launch into his "Juppon Jidanda Matsuri", In which he will miscount, and instead of hitting Ichigo ten times, Jindanbo will strike twelve times, loosing count halfway through. The "tenth" strike will break the rocks, revealing Ichigo still holding his own, then Jindanbo will attack with a second ax, and Ichigo will block it yet again, and while Jindanbo is reeling, Ichigo will break both his axes." Catching sight of Ageha's look, I quickly added, "Blah, blah, blah, Aizen is a tratorous bastard, etc.,etc., etc., and, thus! The Soul Society is saved! At least for now." Ageha placed her forehead in her hand, in the classic facepalm. I simply smirked at her.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

I lay on the floor in the Elder's little house...thing...and took in a somewhat deep breath, then sat up straight. Ageha looked over at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"I smell wild pig," I growled. Ageha looked at me in horror, as did the Elder and Yoruichi. Everyone else looked somewhat confused. Until Bonnie flung Ganju into the building. Ganju looked around the room, and his eyes fell on Ageha first.

"What's a Shinigami doing here? Wait, there's two? THREE? ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN? WHAT ARE THREE SHINIGAMI DOING HERE?"

I snorted, and somehow, through that slight action, that brought Ichigo and I into a fight against Ganju. One pissed Shiba, however, seemed to be no match against two equaly and/or more pissed off shinigami, and we gave no second thought to schooling the cocky bastard (although after, Ageha was quick to point out that we were just as cocky, if not worse) in hand to hand and ability combat. He ran off before the nine o'clock timer went off, but he ran the wrong way, and a few minutes later, Ganju and his gang of boar-riding weirdo's, took off as fast as they could toward the Shiba house. I cracked up as I watched them pass, and Ageha shook her head at me. I simply smirked back at her.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

With a farily uneventful morning, we found Kukaku Shiba's house with extrodinary ease. Of course, Ichigo and Uryuu both seemed to detest the house the second they saw it. Then, of course, there was the shock of seeing the one-armed _female_ fireworks expert.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

After Yoruichi's speach to Kukaku, and an intresting reunion with Ganju, we were shown the cannon. After it was painstakenly raised, Kukaku threw the Reishu Kaku at Uryuu's head, and Ageha caught it. Before Kukaku had explained it, I had walked over to Ageha, and, pannicked, she quickly passed the sphere onto me. I took it, and tried what I knew, and astonished everyone, including myself, when the ball glowed blue and a very large and sturdy "cannon ball" solidified around me.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

Kenichi looked at Ageha with a kind of panicked look on her face. It was obvious that something was wrong. Ageha blinked in understanding, and walked right, to everone's surprise, through the hard ball of reiatsu to the sphere in Kenichi's hand. Ageha placed her hand on the ball as well, and immediatly, Kenichi relaxed, and the cannonball stabilized. Kukaku scanned the people around her. 

"Does anyone have any Idea what just happened?" This question was met with a chorus of "no".


	19. Seireitei Flash

Sorry! I've been slaking! Greatly…yeah. Well, as i am veeery bored can attest to, I moved a while ago, but that can't be used as an excuse anymore.

Anyway, I still don't own Bleach and never will, but Ageha and Kenichi are mine. Kind of. Because they are real people, and you can't own real people, because that is called slavery and it is illegal. Or, at least, frowned upon. (Rant courtesy of i am veeery bored)

_English_

Japanese

**Telepathy**

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"_Okay, okay, so the ball will explode. Alright. No big deal. They survived it in the manga, right? But what if something goes wrong? What if—" _I was cut off mid-rant by Ageha slapping me, and I stood for a second, wide eyed. _"What the hell was that for?"_

"_You're freaking out the manga people!" _She yelled, making me blink. _"Snap out of it, Kyrie! The characters survive much worse!"_

The use of my English name made me pause, and glance around at all of the confused faces. We were standing in front of the cannon, the Reishu Kaku clutched in Ichigo's hand. I turned back to Ageha. _"These guys are shonen characters! _Nothing_ can hurt these lucky bastards! We're human, Damn it!"_

"_Kyrie, think about what you're saying."_ Always a voice of reason, Ageha grabbed my arm. _"If these guys are from a shonen manga, then we must be in the manga as well, right? Have you seen anyone from the real world? I sure haven't. Therefore, we are also shonen characters."_

I paused, contemplating. I didn't realize at that time, that everything she had said was flawed. At that time, it didn't matter.

Ichigo looked back and forth between us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," I sighed, glancing at Ageha. _"Alright. You win. Let's get this over with."_

Nervous shuffling and a pissed strawberry and boar-rider later, and Ageha and I were scrambling, trying to grab onto whoever was closest. Of course, we managed to grab each other's arms, and Yoruichi showed up, digging her claws into the fabric on my shoulder. We barely had time to think before blinding yellow light engulfed us, and we were thrown from the group.

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"Kenichi? Where'd you go?" I looked around in confusion. When the light had faded, I was alone in an alley, God knows where. **Kenichi? What's going on? Kenichi?** Nothing. Not a sound.

What in the world was happening?

(V)(;,,;)(V)

"-ichi? Kenichi! Hey! KENICHI!"

"Whoa! What? What? What happened?" I gasped, bolting upright. I glanced around. "Where are we?"

"My base in the seireitei. You passed out when we landed, and Ageha's gone."

"Really?" **Ageha? You there?**

**What the hell, Kenichi! Where are you?**

**I…I think that I'm where Yoruichi took Ichigo for his training. **I glanced around at all of the giant rocks everywhere. **Scratch that. I **_**know**_** that that's where we are. Where are you?**

**I'm not sure. I haven't run into anyone yet, but I'm out in public eye. Well, I could be anyway.**

**Be careful.**

**Keep that to yourself, troublemaker.** I could hear the smile in her voice. At that, I grinned, and turned toward Yoruichi.

"She's safe. So, what's the plan?" I pulled myself into a cross-legged position.

"Observe, for now. That's all we can do at the moment."

I nodded, glancing around the arena. "That works for me."


	20. Important Note

AN: I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I need to know. If anyone is still reading this, I will work on a new chapter. If not, I'm going to put this story on hiatus so I can focus on my other story, FFMS. If you're still reading this, or looking forward to a new chapter, drop a review and I'll write another chapter for you guys.


End file.
